You Change My Life When I Met You
by Galactrixia
Summary: hatred was all i've been living, ever since my father died. my mother married a bastard and took over the company my dad work hard on, all there's left is my brother but he died, and now him, he was all that's left in me...
1. Prologue

Loving someone is really a great challenge. But the real challenge here is how long will it last, how committed and true you are to each other. Sometimes you will take a risk and hurt your friends as well. But behind this all you will see in the end if you really deserve each other. You can realize how you can handle all the challenges in life. Even when your down, you still stand up and say "I can do this" and trust in yourself that you can do it.

Once I was facing life like a pain in the neck. Family problems have been on the first of the line in my list. In fact, I even wonder if they really are my family. They keep on hurting me like everyday of my life I keep on crying on a corner of my bedroom wishing that I would die. I don't feel love in this family. I'd rather die than living in this world without love. After the greatest guy in my life die when I was five, which is my father, everything change. Our business was still up but something is not right. Where is our income? Later we found out that my mother had an affair with this guy, specifically he's one of my dad's business partner. What a bastard both of them are. In fact my father trusted them so much. I hate them and worst, they're getting married by the next month. I hate attending but it's the least I can do. As long as they won't let the business that my dad had work hard on down, it's fine for me. But still they're bastards.

Me and my brother had live together facing everyday of our lives together with that bastard after he married our mom, and with their son or as what I call him behind his back, another bastard. Of course we didn't change our last name to his. I'm going to treasure everything what my father has left us. And later in the end, me and my brother will surely handle my father's business. I know I can do this with my brother and father up there watching me. But I lost faith when my brother died in an accident when I was ten. It's all their fault why he died, they let him go to New York to meet up with the mayor while they are freshly on a vacation, sitting under the sun drinking beers in Hawaii. That ends my brothers life, the plane crashed and worst we haven't even found his body yet and they don't even care a bit. But deep inside I know he's still alive, and he was just somewhat lost out there. And because of all this, I closed my heart. I haven't got any emotions on my face, the only person I trust is my best friend. I still talk to my mother and those bastards but I hate bondings with them. I don't smile, I frequently talk, the old joyful me is gone. Once I was the nice girl who smile to every person I met on the road while my father was holding my hands and I know that I was protected.

If I could have the chance to turn back time, I wouldn't have open the door in my fathers office. It all started with that loud "BANG" in my father's office where I was staring blankly at him looking into his body with an oozing red fluid. First I thought it was not real for I always see it on movies. But when people started screaming around and panicked, I've realized it's not a joke anymore. And the red fluid blood was his.....blood. A five year old little girl in front of a murder, witnessing the crime caused by trauma into my mind. But luckily I never had one. It's too painful recalling those memories with my father. When we went to different places, buys me what I wanted and during his business conference in other country, he would never forget to buy me something special. Like all the things in my room was given by him. As he arrived home he hugs me tight and give me those sweet kisses and cuddle me, he makes me smile and I can really feel his longing love, but it was all in the past, and it would never come back.

Now I'm fifteen, facing all these years with pain, putting all my hate towards those bastards makes me feel lonely, no one loved me. Only my best friend. I miss my brother so much, I miss my father. I miss them both, the two special guy in my whole life, gone in just thin air.

I continued all my studies and been one of the top students in school. I join contests, I played the flute, violin and piano, I sing, I dance, I write for the school paper and now the editor-in-chief, all this I dedicate to my father and brother. I know, I am now a successor, I can get the company, I can handle it on my own now. But my knowledge is still not enough, I still need to learn. All this just for the sake of my father's hard work, i'm not going to let those bastards take over the company.

As I accommodate my mind in all those hard works, I never thought of my own happiness. But this changed when I stumble into this guy. He gave meaning in my life. There I was, an empty piece of shell. Just minding my own world, without even knowing what love and life where all about. And there he came and brought me out of my shell. He brought the whole world to me and before I knew it I was in love with him. He gave a reason for my being and gave a meaning to my life. It all began when I met him. He change my life for a moment. And this moment on I.......SMILED. I never thought that love would be this strong. And my story started here.....

I'm Mikan Sakura, 15-years of age and a top student in Alice Academy. I'm going to show you the real meaning of my life, with him of course. How I struggle in this life with all those painful past keeping on flashback in my head. Once a joyful little girl, a melancholy gal, then a girl with a big change in life. I never thought that I can be like this in the end. Who's the guy? You will soon fin out in the up coming chapters......i know you'll going to cry, smile, and whatever feelings you will have...enjoy :]


	2. The Meaning Of Life

I was walking on the pathway towards our school building, alone. This keeps on repeating everyday since my brother died. He was supposed to be graduating college now but until that unfaithful day happened, his dreams end and was buried with soil. He was supposedly dreaming of becoming a successful doctor. He was supposed to be dad's successor but he rejected the offer that's why dad has n other choice but to put it upon me. My dad would rather choose to where we are happy than seeing us doing what he wants us to do but us not wanting it even a bit. But my brother promised me that he will help me but....I'm on my own now. But I know my best friend, Hotaru Imai, since birth and she swears that she will help me in life struggles. Now she was standing next to me with same emotions. She was as silent as ever, ever since. She was the only person who understand me. No one would understand me, not even my mother. As we were walking people was staring at us, as usual. They would always call us as the ice queens. But they just don't understand.

"Mikan," she started, I turn face to her.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?

"You've been silent since you've went in the car." she said, "What's wrong?"

"They're on a vacation again."

"Where?"

"London, they're wasting money again. Money from my father's income." I started to cry.

"Mikan don't cry."

"I know I can do this, they better be ready for the outcome."

"I'll be by your side Mikan."

Classes started and Mr. Narumi was talking about this festival thingy but then....

"Sorry i'm late Mr. Narumi." the king of the class showed up. He is Natsume Hyuuga, a new transferred student, he was cheerful as ever and he even tried to get my attention. He has this joyous aura and a sweet smile that makes everyone smile, specially to me. Whenever he was doing something there's this thing in me that reacts and connect to my nerves and makes me give a smile. Good thing nobody would notice. "Ohayoo Mikan," he said to me and sat beside me, where seat mate I tell you. I looked at him, "Ohayoo." was all I ever said. I looked behind and smile a little. Then I realize Hotaru was looking at me and she smiled at me. I think she saw my smile, how can I explain this to her now.

"Mikan, why don't you try to smile." he said.

"I don't want to."

"Why is that?"

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon, I know how you feel, and it's not going to take you to what you've dreamed of. You will end up nothing if you keep on doing that." he got his point.

"You would never understand, no one would understand me."

"I know someone who will listen and understand you," I know that he means is he.

"You can't understand."

"I can Mikan, trust me. I want to know why you are like that."

"Why are you interested anyway?"

"I'm worried about you Mikan, I don't want you to be like....." he stopped, what did he meant.

"Be like?"

"Nothing, just trust me."

"I'll try."

"Okay class," Narumi started. "About the festival...." he was speaking like word-to-word. "we are going to.."

"C'mon Mr. Narumi, stop the drama, just get to it." Mochu said.

"Okay, okay we are handling the food court. We are going to open up food houses and stuffs." Mr. Narumi said.

"Phew, good thing it's not a drama." I said, I look at Natsume beside me he was staring at me like there's a dirt in my face.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my face?"

"No, nothing, it's just that."

"Just what?"

"I can see in your eyes, a little girl, she was so happy whenever this man is with her but later it all turns out to darkness, when this man was gone, am I right Mikan?" his words, he, he knew it, how did he know all about it. I just didn't mind him ,instead I stared down crumpling my skirt uniform. "Mikan?" he said again.

"Ho-how did you know about that?" I asked him and a teardrop.

"So you really don't remember."

"Remember? What do you mean?"

"I was the son of your mother's best friend. I think because of all those things that happened to you in the past, you forgot all about me."

"Who-who are you? And how are you related to my past?"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, the only heir of the Hyuuga Corporation. We were friends since child and so with Hotaru. After a year your father died we move to Chicago for business, you know what I meant, and now we came back here."

"I-I don't remember."

"I know, how could you remember me when all those things happen in your life and I moved to Chicago. I remember it very well how much he had loved you. When we play together, and if you just get scratched or something will happen to you, it's like everything to him."

"Dad," was all I could say at that time, I cried. We were left all alone in the room coz everyone went out to see the area we will be constructing our booth. All I know is that I am crying so hard, and I was in his warm hands. He was hugging me calming me down and comforting me. He was the first guy-friend I ever cried on. I know that he's uniform is now wet from my tears but he don't mind. It's like i'm hugging my father. Now I remember, he was that little boy I used to play with when I was young. He used to care for me whenever my dad is not around. And when I cried he was there to make me smile. My memories are coming back to me slowly all because of him. Just because of all I was thinking about was those bastards, I kinda forgot all my precious memories with my dad. Natsume was stroking my hair, and playing with my ears. The way he do it, he was, now I remember, he was my first love when I was a kid. He was the one who hugged me when my father died, he was there, he also saw the murder I saw.

"Natsume...."

"What is it?" how am I going to tell him...

"Never mind." I said and wipe all my tears.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't look like fine." he said..i smiled, what a relief. I feel better now.

"You smiled."

"Huh?" I smiled?yeah I smiled, because of him. He made me smile, he really did understand me. "Natsume..."

"What is it? And don't give me nothing for an answer." he said, I laughed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding me, making me smile and laugh, and for teaching me. Can you be my tutor?"

"Tutor for what?"

"The meaning of life." I know it's kinda useless but all I want is to be with him. I just don't want him to go away again. He is like my brother, but more, I love him, a love as a love and now I realized i've learn how to love because of him.

Lax: okay that was the first chappie of this,,,REVIEW ANYONE?arigatooo:]


	3. LikeLove HIM :

I was now walking again on the pathway of our school together with Hotaru. I was thinking.....Yesterday....wait what exactly happened yesterday. I remember I was crying again, and that guy, Natsume! A drew a shocked expression on my face. I was leaning on him while I cried and later I...SMILED, LAUGH, because of him.

"Are you alright Mikan?"

"I'm fine Hotaru, why?" I asked, I think she noticed my expression.

"Your expression today," as expected from Hotaru.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked hesitantly hiding the truth.

"Don't hide it, I can see through you."

"Okay you win, it's about Natsume."

"What's wrong with him did he hurt you?" she said. I don't know how to start this with Hotaru and i'm pretty sure she'll gonna laugh. How wouldn't she, the ice queen, in love with this ice breaker. C'mon Mikan, think, think, think.

"Mikan?" Hotaru shocked me.

"Hotaru don't do that."

"Mikan your confused, i'd never seen you like this before." she said. i'm confused? What? Mikan Sakura confused? Wait this is really not me, why is this happening to me??!! "Mikan!" Hotaru snapped.

"What?"

"Your out of your mind, you need some rest."

"Rest? I don't need a rest, i'm fine Hotaru, real fine." really, i'm NOT. I never felt this way before. Am I Mikan? Where is Mikan? What's wrong with me, i'm confused!

"Earth to Mikan, are you listening?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then what did I said."

"Uhmm clinic?"

"Clinic?? You really are out of your mind. I haven't even mentioned about the clinic. I was saying you need to go home."

"Home? No way, I don't want to babysit that bastard, it gives me a headache."

"Okay then just calm down."

"Okay, i'm calming down, i'm calming down, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...." I counted and yeah I calmed down. I take a seat at the bench next to us.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah i'm fine," every student that pass us would stare at us, giving us a weird expression. They thought that we haven't heard a single bit about their whispers. Some would say "What are those ice queens doing?" and some would say "What wrong with that Mikan girl?" what a life, no privacy at all.

"MIKAN!!" a guy shouted, and yet another pain in the neck arrived.

"Natsume," I said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine." I said and a girl looked at us with a sharp eyes, I know that she was mad at me. She is Luna Koizumi, a senior student in Class-D, the lowest of low, the rebellious of rebels and worst. She was massively in love with Natsume, she even carved Natsume's name as her pendant. How'd I know? Rumors know it all. She's obsess I say. I think she's already mad at me, she's mad of all the girl that Natsume is close with. Well I kinda like this jealous part thingy, I like seeing someone suffer from jealousy, i'm evil.

"Hey Natsume, you biggest fan is looking at us. Think she pre-tty mad, you bet-ter stay away from me. Or else i'm dead meat." I told Natsume. He looked behind, and Luna looked the other way.

"She'll be the dead meat if she lay a finger on you." he said, aahh so sweet, eew.

"I think she would be a tasty pig." Hotaru teased.

"Boy am I going to be full." Natsume added, they are such a meanie. "What yah say, let's go."

"Go where," I asked curiously, thinking that they are serious about the pig thingy.

"To the classroom silly," Natsume said then grabs my hand and as I glanced at Luna I can see her boiling, I know she was so mad. Bwuahahahaha. Now I know the meaning of closeness. Being close to someone somewhat makes you feel protected. Even if Luna looks at me like food, I know that Natsume and Hotaru will protect me.

* * *

*SLAP*

"What are you doing with my Natsume dearest?!" Luna slapped me, how dare she. She better not do it on the first place.

"Natsume dearest? Your making me laugh. And who said you have the right to slap me. You BITCH." I said

*SLAP*

"Don't call me that." she said. She's affected, she really is a bitch. Talking to me without manners, just because of one boy.

"Affected? Won't you just shut up Luna Koizume, you, you idiotic minx. I'll report you to the police for this. You ferociously went overboard, do you even know who I am? Do you even know a single bit who you are dealing with? Well think again, you think I can't handle you? I can throw you to prison whenever I wanted too."

"Then why are you flirting with Natsume?"

"FLIRTING??!! How dare you call me a flirt when you yourself is more of a flirt than me. Do you have eyes? Or your sight was just blocked with jealousy. Can't you see that he was the one who neared me, talked to me and grabbed my hand."

"Why'd you accept it?"

"You're giving me stupid questions, of course he's my friend, he has been my friend ever since birth. How can I refuse so. I'm out of here." I tried to go out from this stinky room, but she grabs me back. The place stink like pig, so that's why they call her a pig even I she had a skinny body.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"Yes you are." someone said.

"Natsume!" I shouted. "Thank God you're here."

"Natsume, look what she done to me." Luna sob in a fake way. Natsume pushed her away which makes her drop to the floor. He neared Mikan and saw the red spot on her cheeks which made him so furious.

"How dare you slap her on the face. Don't you know that you where the first person to slap her. Even her mom or dad can't lay a single finger on her face that hurts her. And you yourself, having no rights, slapped her? You are such a looser." Natsume yelled at Luna, this makes Luna subdued, making her cry, good for her, she deserved it. "Get out from our sight, if you dare to touch Mikan again, you'll be dealing with the police on the my next watch."

"Natsume," I stopped him, he was furiously hot.

"I'm sorry," Luna said.

"Get out from here you idiot." he yelled again, Luna ran as fast as she could. Everyone stared at us blankly. "What are you looking? The show is over idiots! Get out from our sight NOW!" everyone hurriedly went to their supposedly classes.

"Are you alright Mikan?" he asked touching the red print on my face that Luna left behind.

"I'm fine, how dare she slap me. My father don't even dare to hurt me, and she dares? What a nerve."

"Calm down Mikan. If she'll hurt you again she'll be a dead pig."

"Speaking of pig, this room sinks like one, how can she live in here. What's in this room anyway?" I said and tried to find the switch to the bigger lights. I was shocked with what I saw. "Are you seeing what I am seeing Natsume?"

"I think I am, I think she brought you to the pig room. Let's get out f here."

"She really is a pig lover, and that's what makes her a pig despite her skinny body, am I right?"

"I think you are," he said -smack- he kissed me on my cheeks.

"NATSUME HYUUGA, what did you do?"

"Nothing, in fact I deserve some coz I save you life."

"Save half of my life, I don't deserve this slap for heaven's sake!"

"That's why I've kissed your painful cheeks so it will heal soon."

"BAKA," I hissed.

"Where is mine? I think I deserve one."

"You're not have one," I laughed, in my entire life this is my first time I laugh this hard again, and it's all because of this boy in front of me. There is something in him that makes me smile, he makes me happy. And I dont know if i'll ever gonna lost him again. I've lost too much, I don't know if I can take it again if i'll lost him.

Both of us was laughing, as I was thinking, I was starring at him. This makes him feel shy. "Why are you starring at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, that's something. You stared at me smiling so cute."

"I was not," I denied.

"You like me, ei?"

"Li-like you? No way." I denied again, lol, yes I know, I'm growing to like-love him. He's the only one who dared to open my heart in all those years. I never expected my heart to open up to someone again. He really is somewhat special and I thanked him for everything he had done to make me smile. I go through life thinking someone else will make me happy, but i'm wrong, happiness is my job, I just need someone else to share it with, and I found that someone. And i'm never going to let him go away from me, losing him would be like losing myself. I'd already lost everything, i'm never going to lose another again.

"Denial, you like me ei?" he and kissed me on the cheeks,,

"NATSUMEEEE!!!"

"She's blushing," he teased.

"I am not, you were the one who like me, coz you keep on treating me like this, am I right Mr. Hyuuga?" he didn't reply instead he just smiled.

**LAX:REVIEW IS A MUST :] TAKE CARE**


	4. I LOVE YOU

Saturday, good thing, I need a rest. After all that happened this week would rather deserve a rest. What to do today? Write? Read? Sleep? Shopping? Shopping, that would be a good thing. Or i'll ask Natsume out, in payment for everything he had done.

Suddenly my phone rings......

"Hello, good morning, Mikan speaking,"

_"Your in a good mood today,"_ his voice, makes me smile. He called me, but for what.

"Ohh Natsume? Good thing you called, I was about to call you too."

_"Really? So why your suppose to call me?"_

"You first."

_"Ohh, this might sound so stupid but, are you busy today?" _OMG he asked me out, phew I was save, I was about to ask him out too.

"Nope, you wan to go out?"

_"Good thing you asked, so are you free?"_

"That would be a YES," I giggled.

_"Great, i'll see you at the City High Plaza today at nine."_

"Ok, see you there,"

_"Bye," _he said then hang up. I hurried myself changing into the simpliest cloth I could wear. I end up wearing brown flat boots with a matchingdenim skirt and a blue tube with a matching yellow blazer. Kinda cute, I was wearing my eyeglass. Yeah i've been wearing these for months.

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked.

"Traffic of course, looking good huh."

"Yeah, you too. So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, anywhere would be great as long as its joyous and you re with me."

Natsume blushed.

"Let's go," I told him. He just nodded.

We where having fun the whole day, we watch movies, went to some parks, go to zoos, eating ice cream, eating lunch and at the end of the afternoon we where at the bay side.

"Look at the sun Natsume, it is like it is kissing the sea," I break our silence, "..are you tired?"

"Nope, I was having fun, you?" he smiled.

"My day was great, thanks for being here with me." I smiled back.

"Your always welcome, maybe next time we might try this again."

"It's my pleasure." he said. He sat at the ground, he looks at me, convincing me to sit beside him. "..you don't want to sit?"

"Can't you see??" I yelled. He looks at me from top to the bottom, then he noticed I was just wearing a skirt.

"Ohh, here." he took of his jacket and lay it beside him for me to sit down on it.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Natsume," then I sat down gently. "This is like the sweetest moment I have ever experienced in my entire life.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know my past, you should think about it."

"Ohh yeah,"

"Well, except for the times i've spent with my father."

"You must've miss him a lot, right?"

"Not just a lot but more than a lot," I said, reminiscing the past. "I can still remember the way he hugged and kissed me. The way he holds my hand like a way of saying _don't be afraid, I will always stay by your side_, he means the world to me, he's the greatest father ever."

"It's okay Mikan, that's the way life is."

"I know but it's unfair for me, he just spent his life with me for quite a while and....." I wailed.

"....shhhh, don't cry Mikan," he said and let me lay on his chest, "...everything will be okay, just keep on moving forward, be strong, be a rock. Don't let a storm pull you down okay?"

He handed over a blanket and I wipe my tears by using it.

"Thank you Natsume,"

"For what?"

"For caring for me, for being by my side when I cry and to clam me down."

"No problemo,"

"Why are you so nice to me Natsume?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"b-because......"

"Because?"

He thought for a while, blushing..."Never mind, you would never believe me even if I shout it out loud."

"What if I will believe you?"

"It depends."

"How will we know if you won't even tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Absolutely positively one hundred percent sure."

"Here it goes,,,,I-i,,,,wait but i'm afraid if I will tell you, you might not talk to me anymore."

"I won't, you will always be that someone in me Natsume." I said looking at the sky, "i know sometimes i'm not a good friend but I also care about others. I may look cold-hearted but my special friends are always be like....."

"I love you Mikan,"

"Always be like my.....what did you say?"

"You're not even listening!"

"N-no I am listening, just repeat what you just said."

"I LOVE YOU...."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, since childhood."

"I love you too Natsume."

"So are we on?"

"No were off," I laughed, "just kidding!!"

He hugged me tight and kissed me on my forehead.

"You did it again." I slapped him on his arm.

"That hurts you know,"

"Sorry but you...."

"I love you Mikan."

"I love you more."


	5. A Cute Love Story

The story goes like this again, the real courting method. Natsume and Mikan were dramatically in love. Lol just kidding, this is where the funbits starts. Just a short program for you to enjoy...mikanXXXnatsume..

"Mikan, can I ask you out like be your girlfriend?" Natsume asked Mikan shyly.

"Hnn, yes you can but first you must adjust your attitude by not being too shy to me okay"

"Okay,"

"And don't be like afraid to talk to me, I won't bite you." Mikan said and Natsume chuckled. "..why are you shy anyway?"

"I'm just shy towards the girls that I like."

"Ows,,how true is that ei?"

"Do I need to prove it?"

"You don't need to prove it, all I want is you to change that kind of attitude."

"What if I can't?"

"Well you better do that if you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Ohh right, so when will you accept my proposal?"

"Proposal? You haven't even ask me out yet, you just asked if you can ask me out to be your girlfriend."

"What?? Do I have to?"

"What do you think?" Mikan raised her eyebrows.

"Okay2x i'll do it."

"Well go, say it."

"Mikan, I know this would sound a little bit of corny but i've been liking you ever since our first year high school but I haven't got the courage to ask you out, now that I have my chance, can you be my girlfriend Mikan?" Natsume said..*breath

"Well, I know this might sound a bit thrilling but I want you to wait for my answer, i'll think about it. We just met for weeks or days and I don't even have a clue if you're worth it."

"We can know each other today, i'm Natsume Hyuuga, same height as you, ugly and poor."

"Pfft, c'mon don't joke around, i'm serious."

"I'm not joking."

"Hinampak,,haha,,you're making me laugh, PATOLA!! :]"

"You really are different."

"Ahh, different, kinda you know."

"Really different, maybe that's why I love you."

"Maybe?so you don't have a single reason why you love me?"

"No, not even a clue, I just love you as what my heart says. No need to find a reason as long as you are here inside my mind, heart, body and soul."

"Over, you're flattering me Natsume Hyuuga and you're making me fall in love with you. That's so nice of you, i've been looking for that answer and you're the first one to answer that kind of answer. I don't need reasons for someone to love me, all I need is their pure sincerity and respect to me and of course their pure absolute love."

"So when will you answer me."

"Its a secret." Mikan said as she put her pointer finger on her lips.

"You are making me worried."

"Why so?"

"I'm afraid you might reject me."

"Reject you? Why do you say so?"

"Just a feeling."

"That's that, what I can only say to you is that never expect that I will say yes, okay?"

"Okay," Natsume smiled.

"You're not ugly silly, don't yah know that you have those killer smile of yours and your sex appeal is very fascinating, by looking at your face you don't seemed like a bad guy at all, your a formal type of boy. What I've been looking for."

"Don't flatter me that much."

"I'm telling the truth."

"But,,what if i'm really not the superhero, what if i'm really the bad guy."

"I don't care, as long as you are not that bad to me, and I know that you can change that kind of personality."

"Mikan, you really have a considerate personality and you are so friendly, above all you're also kind."

"Not really, I only care to the persons who care and love me, I don't want to waste my time caring for someone who don't even give me back what i've given them. I'm more of a cold-hearted person."

"I don't care, all i know is I love you," Natsume said, they are now sitting at the staircases near the faculty room. After they talk some more they wnt out to get a ride.

"See yah tomorrow Natsume Hyuuga and thank you for the time, I really have fun."

"No, I must be the one to say thank you to you for hearing out my feelings towards you."

"It's okay and your welcome." Mikan smiled at Natsume and Natsume smiled back at her and try to walk out.

"I LOVE YOU," Mikan said, Natsume stopped and look back at her.

"What did you say?"

"I LOVE YOU LORD!" Mikan said again and looked up the dark sky with the stars up shining so bright. Then Mikan smiled at him, Natsume nodded his head from left to right and walk out.

"See yah tomorrow Natsume, take care and goodbye."

"Same to you Mikan."

"Natsume,"

"What is it?"

"I love you and it's a yes."

"Really?"

"You heard me."

Natsume smiled and went towards Mikan and hugged her.

"I love you Mikan, and i'm so happy."

"I love you more Natsume."

_"I wish I could grab your hands and tell you not to walk away, to sit beside me for a while, and then i'd tell you how much I love you" --Mikan._

_"I wish we could fly away to let you see how happy I am for being with you" --Natsume._


End file.
